


Alex, Benji & Alexosaurus

by DaniWib



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen, fan art of a fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniWib/pseuds/DaniWib
Relationships: Alex Rider & Benji, Yassen Gregorovich & Alex Rider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Alex, Benji & Alexosaurus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheInverseUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInverseUniverse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Goodbye Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165344) by [TheInverseUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInverseUniverse/pseuds/TheInverseUniverse). 



A scene from the Alex Rider FanFic "Goodbye Lullaby" by TheInverseUniverse on Ao3. Faces inspired by the art of Ann Jean, justanartist.

I loved this fic so much, I just had to draw them together.


End file.
